


Through The Screen

by aewea



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: But that's canon, Gen, M/M, Mention of torture, Watching the Show, watching the anime, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewea/pseuds/aewea
Summary: Throwing half of the characters of HxH in a room and forcing them to watch their future probably wasn't that much of a good idea, but I've never been known for having good ideas anyway. A watching the show/anime/series fic with more than just the main four characters.





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so first, anyone who has ever read even one of my works, knows that I'm horrible at grammar, terrible at spelling, and not-at-all talented in writing fics.
> 
> So, all in one, I'm a horrible author and the only reason I'm writing this is because I couldn't sleep alright If I didn't. Who knows, I might not even post it, or delete it after some days.
> 
> So If u actually liked this even a little bit, please review? Who knows, maybe by some miracle it doesn't turn out as bad as it usually does, and I even update this fast.
> 
> At least for a while. I can't promise anything but I plan to make it to end of the exams and Killua's torture lessons at least.
> 
> I WON'T DO THE WHOLE ANIME JUST THE IMPORTANT PARTS. I MIGHT SKIP SOME OF IT IF I DON'T THINK IT'S THAT IMPORTANT. And I MIGHT WRITE SOME SCENES IF THEY WEREN'T IN THE ANIME.
> 
> I'll try to make it as dark as possible, and I actually plan to throw in some child abuse, torture, or maybe even darker themes. Nothing too graphic cause I'm terrible at writing serious scenes. And this much is canon already, so I don't add warnings for it.
> 
> I… can't promise it will actually be dark either cause as much as I try, my works turn into crack. So really, the whole last paragraph was just me ranting and you can't Ignore it.
> 
> Other than that, the only characters watching the show/anime/stories I've ever seen, only used the main four –and maybe Illumi and Hisoka, but I'm doing this just for fun, so I thought 'what the hell' and threw in nearly half of the characters. But no one from after episode 63 since I don't remember a thing about them.
> 
> Ask me if u doubted about a character being in the story or not!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

It was a warm, sunny day in whale island, perfect for a trip in the woods or a swim in the ocean, or even for just laying down under a shade and relaxing, but Gon Freecss, a twelve-year-old boy with spiky black, green-tipped hair and large hazel eyes, had no time for that.

Oh no, he had much more important things to do.

Like capturing the Master of the Swamp so he could participate in the hunter exam.

Right now, he was sitting on a branch, his fishing rod in hand and a crown of leaves on his head. He was gazing at the water, waiting patiently for his prey, unmoving.

Just then, he felt a tug, he tensed. There was another tug, this one stronger. Gon jumped up, not letting go of the fishing rod and tugged as hard as he could.

He was in the middle of a jump when suddenly, everything started to go wrong.

He felt cold all of a sudden, his body going numb all over, the fishing rod fell from his grasp, but it never reached the ground as it suddenly stopped moving mid-air.

He looked around, taking in the still squirrels and unmoving leaves, and blinked. He tried to take a step forward, but his feet didn't move. It was as if him and everything around had frozen.

His eyes, the only part of his body he could still control, were moving like crazy, trying to find the cause. They searched around, and noticing something, widened.

His hands were glowing.

A short glance confirmed that it wasn't only his hands, but his whole body that was radiating light.

He panicked, but didn't have to dwell on that for long because suddenly, everything around him vanished, giving its place to first darkness and pictures moving so fast he couldn't make out a thing, and then, an empty room.

The room was huge, full of comfortable looking sofas and a couple of tables scattered here and there, all facing something that looked like a very big screen. The room was very dark, the only light in it being the light of the lit candles that filled the room, and apparently had no door. Its walls were bare of windows also, only clad in a dark red wallpaper.

Gon landed there, and as soon as his feet touched the carpeted floor, the light around him disappeared.

He sat there, blinking, and waited for something to happen.

He didn't have to wait for long.

Soon, there was another glimpse of light, and a kid his own age fell from the ceiling. The boy flipped in mid-air, landing on his feet. He took about half a second to observe everything in the room, his cautious icy blue eyes taking in everything. He hissed as he saw Gon, "Who are you and why did you bring me here?" He asked, his voice cold and murderous.

"I didn't," Gon answered honestly, "I was brought here just like you, a glowing thing kidnapped me."

"You're either telling the truth," The boy didn't relax, but stopped looking like he was ready to kill him, "Or are a very, very good liar."

"I'm telling the truth!" Gon gave him a sunny smile. "I'm Gon! Who are you?"

"…Killua."

"Can I ask you something?" The other boy nodded. "Why are you naked?"

Killua looked down, now, he wasn't exactly _naked_ , he had shorts! But well, Gon wasn't that far off either, since his torso was bare.

"I was in the middle of training." He answered.

The boy nodded, looking a little uncomfortable and maybe…sad? "And the scar-"

He didn't have time to finish his question as just then, there were two other lights, and a teen with blond hair and a man with black hair and glasses appeared in the room, landing on the ground.

Killua was immediately on guard, and so were the other two. They didn't look like that much of a good match though.

"Hello! Who are you guys?" Gon asked them happily, apparently not noticing the tight atmosphere.

The other two seemed taken aback.

"Did you bring me here?" The blond one asked.

Gon shook his head. "We don't know who did it either." He answered, and something in his voice seemed to calm the new comers.

They relaxed, standing normally, and took a look around. That's when they took notice of Killua standing there for the first one.

The blond took a sharp breath, and the black-haired one's head snapped around as he heard the sound. He gasped when he saw Killua, running toward him with his bag in hand.

"What the hell happened to you?!" He shouted, crouching before the white-haired kid.

"He was training!" Gon took it upon himself to answer.

"The hell he was! You don't get that kind of wounds by just training!"

Killua was just standing there, his muscles tense and his eyes cold. He was shirtless, his pale chest in display. He was well-developed for a kid his own age, and his body had no fat, only lean muscles.

And…he was bleeding.

There were long gashes on his skin, covering every visible inch of his body, and even if not that, the bruises scattered here and there did a good job of coloring the space between the long lines the whip had left behind.

Parts of his skin were raw, as if scrubbed away or just burned, and there was lots of blood, slowly oozing out of each wound.

"Whatever," Killua rolled his eyes, slapping the man's hands away. "Who are you two anyway?"

"I'm kurapika." The blond said.

"Leorio." The other answered.

The two boys also introduced themselves.

"Anyway, you should let me treat your wounds, they can get infect-"

"They won't" He waved Leorio off, "Just- give me something to wear so I don't have to explain why I'm half naked to anyone else."

"Bu-"

He glared at the man, his eyes cold, and the other backed down, feeling a chill going down his spine.

Gon gave him his jacket without saying anything, and he snatched it out of his hands, wearing it. It barely covered half of his torso, but it was better than nothing.

Just then, there were several other lights, and many people fall in, all landing on their feet and looking immediately on guard.

"Killua," An emotionless voice said, "What is going on?"

"Aniki," Killua said, frozen. "I don't know."

"Did you bring me here?" A man with bright red hair and strange clothes asked, holding a cart.

"What the hell is going on!" A huge, hairy man exclaimed.

There were several other voices demanding to know where they were and their volume continued to grow louder and louder till suddenly, the screen on the wall came to life, showing a blank white space.

"Dear guests," A robotic voice started, "You've been chosen to see parts of your future. In the time you are here, please refrain from attacking your fellow guests. You'll be unable to cause any damage to anyone anyway. So please remain in your seats and try to keep your calm."

"You'll be unable to leave this room until you've watched the videos until the end, so please try to get comfortable. Everything will be prepared for your stay."

"Ha?!" a guy with dirty blond hair said, "We have better things to do! We don't have time to waste watching videos!"

"I don't think It's too bad," A boy working on his cellphone shrugged, "Watching the future seems interesting enough."

"Heh," A pink-haired woman rolled her eyes, "If it's not fake."

"Let's do it," A man with a long- black coat decorated with a gold cross said.

"How about we first all introduce ourselves?" An Asian looking guy said with a smile, holding the hand of a small kid with brown hair and ridiculous brows.

A blond girl dressed in all pink nodded slowly.

After everyone introduced themselves, the robotic voice started talking again. "Please sit on the seats that have your name tag. The video stops If there is any need, so don't worry about sharing your opinion."

"Please enjoy."

And with that, the screen once again whirled to life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HxH~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yeah, yeah I know, it was awful.

I warned u at first so not my fault.

Anyway If u are the least bit interested, please leave a review? Then I know I should continue it and won't delete it!

Thanks for reading the crap I wrote.

Next chap will be up… Um… I don't know. Soon probably if I get some reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so now that I start writing this I don't have any faves, follows or reviews to thank u for, but I still do it in case there were some until I post this, which will probably be today or tomorrow. So, yeah, thank you.
> 
> Kurapika doesn't know who the phantom Tropes members are, that's why he isn't trying to kill everyone in the room and along with that, himself.
> 
> Enjoy and please review?

**The Screen showed a small Island in the middle of the ocean, it slowly zoomed in, fixing on the back of a red-headed woman cleaning fish.**

" **Gon is still trying to catch the lord of the lake?" A man walking beside her asked.**

" **Yeah…" The woman said, "He's been at it for a week, non-stop."**

" **You promised he could take the hunter exam if he caught the Lord of the Lake?"**

"Wait, you want to take the hunter exam?" Leorio asked him.

Gon nodded happily.

"Me too!" The man said.

' _Hunter exam, huh_?' Killua thought, ' _They say it's really hard...Maybe I'll give it a try after I run away from home._ '

" **What a fool…" The man's friend's said, "Five adults couldn't manage to reel in that monster. How is a child supposed to catch that beast? Mito-san doesn't want him taking the hunter exam."**

"I'll do it anyway!" Gon exclaimed, pulling on a lower eye-lid and sticking out his tongue.

" **But Gon's old man was the same age when he caught it…"**

**The other laughed, "He can't do it."**

**Suddenly, there was a shout, and Gon came running, holding a giant strange looking fish over his head. "I did it!"**

"I did it!" The Gon in the room also cried, jumping up and punching the air. Some of the people in the room smiled at the boy's enthusiasm, some nodded in approval.

**Everyone gaped at him, forming a circle over the fish, each saying their praise.**

" **Gon actually caught the Lord," The man from before said, "Look Mito-san!"**

**Mito though, didn't seem to share the other's glee.**

**She looked sadly as Gon ran to her, jumping up and down, "Mito-san I caught the Lord, as promised, so I can take the hunter exam, right?" He asked with excitement, "Right?"**

**The woman closed her eyes, lowering her head in a nod,**

" **I'll do my best!"**

"Hey Gon," Leorio asked, "Is Mito-san your mom?"

"Hm…" Gon looked at him, "She's my aunt… but she's the one who looked after me when I was a kid so you could say she is."

**The Scene cut to Gon packing in his room, Mito-san was standing there, looking upset.**

" **Are you sure you want to do it, Gon?"**

" **Uh-huh,"**

" **Your father abandoned you when you were still young, to become a hunter."**

" **I know,"**

" **He chose becoming a hunter over raising you!"**

Nobunaga looked at Uvo, "Sounds like a lousy father,"

" **Isn't that amazing?!" Gon said.**

"Huh?"

" **Huh?"**

" **Being a hunter is so amazing to abandon his own kid.**

The swordsman burst out laughing, his friend soon joining him, "I like that kid," He whispered.

The other's looked half in shock, half in interest.

" **It's a dangerous job!" The woman cried, "You never know when you might lose your life! Don't you understand?!"**

" **I don't." Gon said, "But I want to know more! I want to become a hunter and discover why it was so important to my dad!"**

" **You really are Ging's son…" Mito said with a smile.**

**They watched as Gon walked out of the door and after a pinky promise with his aunt and hugging her, ran to the distance, and then, the scene once again changed, this time, Gon was on a ship, and he was watching some of the sailors bully a young man.**

**The captain came on the deck, scaring them off, and telling them to hurry. Gon picked up an apple, "You forgot this!" He said, tossing it to the young man. He thanked him and ran off.**

**Gon was in the middle of waving at him when he suddenly noticed something, "A storm is coming." He said.**

" **How can you tell, boy?"**

" **That's what the seagulls are saying."**

"You speak seagull?"

"Hehe…" The boy said sheepishly, "Kinda?"

" **What?"**

" **Plus…" He touched his nose and suddenly jumped up, running up the rope, "It's a huge storm that's coming! It's true, I can tell by the smell."**

' **That boy…" The captain thought, 'Those eyes… could he be…?"**

**The screen cut to a storm.**

"Hey kid! You were right!" Uvo said happily.

**The captain opened a door, 'Not even one of them can stand. Pathetic.'**

Everyone in the room nodded in agreement.

' **And they're supposed to be taking the hunter exam. What a laugh!'**

" **Here, some herbs!" A voice suddenly said.**

**The captain looked over, noticing Gon. "That boy…" He looked around, also noticing Leorio and Kurapika. "I see… there are a few though nuts on board."**

" **Excuse me!" The young sailor from before said, running in and nearly throwing the captain to the ground. "Here's your water!"**

"Heh," Phinks grinned, "So he was tougher than he looked.

**It changed to the captain's office, "Why do want to become a hunter?" The old man was asking.**

" **Hey, If you aren't an examiner, you can't boss us around!" Leorio protested.**

" **Just answer the question."**

" **My dad is a hunter," Gon said with a smile, "I left whale Island because I want to know why my dad desired so much to be a hunter.**

" **Hey kid," Leorio said, "You're not supposed to answer his question."**

" **Why can't I tell him why I'm here?"**

" **Not a team player, huh? I don't wish to reveal why I'm here."**

" **I agree with Leorio." Kurapika said.**

" **Hey aren't you younger than I am? Show some respect!"**

" **It's quite simple to avoid pesky questions, by offering a plausible lie." The blond continued as if the other hadn't spoken.**

" **Hey! Are you listening to me?"**

**He once again ignored him, "However, it is quite shameful to rely upon deceit. That said, If I were to tell you the truth, I would be exposing my deepest secrets. That is why I can not provide an answer."**

"A tad too dramatic, are we?" Leorio asked, looking a little bitter about his future self being ignored.

**On screen Leorio agreed, "Hey you! Don't ignore me!"**

" **So you refuse to answer." The captain said, "Hey Katsu, tell the examination board we have two more dropouts."**

" **What do you mean?" Leorio asked, shocked.**

" **You still haven't figured it out? The hunter examination has already begun."**

" **What?" The blond and raven said together.**

" **There are as many hunter wannabes, as there are stars in the sky, "The captain explained, "The examiners don't have time to review them all. So they hire people like us to trim the fat. In other words, you only proceed to the main exam if I pass you. So think carefully before you answer my question."**

" **should have told us sooner…" Leorio grumbled.**

" **I am the last survivor of the kurta clan," Kurapika started. "4 years ago my clan was annihilated by a band of criminals."**

The said criminals shared a look. "There was a survivor?" Phinks mumbled.

"How should I know," Feitan tched.

" **I wish to become a hunter and hunt down that band."**

"Your welcome to try," Uvo mumbled, grinning.

" **So you want to become a bounty hunter. The Phantom Troupe is a class A bounty." The captain said, "Not even the most grizzled hunters can touch them. You'd be throwing away your life."**

" **I do not fear death," Kurapika said, his eyes flashing red, "I fear only that my rage will fade over time."**

Hisoka licked his lips.

" **So, in other words, you want revenge. Does that require that you become a hunter?" Leorio asked.**

" **That may be the stupidest question I've ever heard, Leorio."**

" **It's Leorio-san to you!"**

" **Places accessible only to hunters… Information otherwise unobtainable…actions otherwise impossible…There are more reasons that your brain could possibly handle."**

The real Leorio looked ready to attack the blond, but remained in his seat, only gritting his teeth in frustration. The on screen one though, was a little angrier and only calmed down when Gon asked him why he wanted to become a hunter.

" **I'll make it short," He said, "I want money."**

**Which of course, only got him into another argument with the blond, and the two of them stomped into the deck, apparently to duel. The captain went to go after them but to the shock of everyone in the room, was stopped by Gon, who claimed they should let them figure out why they are mad.**

**It was proved to be the right thing to do when they calmed down after saving the young sailor's life who was thrown into the ocean.**

There were many shouts as they watched Gon throw himself over the deck and nearly fall into the ocean.

"Are you crazy?!" Killua asked him, "You didn't even know that guy well! Why the hell did you put yourself in danger like that?!"

Gon gave him a sheepish grin, "Well, I couldn't let him die… and Kurapika and Leorio were right beside me!"

The other boy gave him an unbelieving look, but didn't say anything else.

**The screen turned to black after they watched Leorio and Kurapika apologies to each other.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was a whole new level of crappy.
> 
> Anyway, I hope it gets better after a couple of chapters, and I hope It'll get more fun after Killua gets in. I love that guy but without him, I don't enjoy writing the fights between a married couple that don't even know they are married.


End file.
